Mech
"If you see two large metal things fighting, just run away. That's a whole different scale of combat." ''-- Unknown British Soldier'' Mechs are large mechanical devices that are piloted by unique soldiers in the field for combat operations, their purpose varies depending on the type of mech. They are just now entering actual combat as of the year 2025, the first ones being mass used called Walkers. Mechs that are mass produced by a mech company are called Normals. Informational Record History of Mechs History of mechs in fiction and real life dates back to in the 1990's where they were very popular within Japanese and Western animation and comics, often or not seen in movies on the big screen as well. Which made countries wonder if they could transfer such concepts into the real world for military purposes, in such early prototypes were discovered in late 2000's as bare bones for the plan. Cerberus was the first to make a working, functional Mech in the year 2023-- titled the Beast of War, it was massively armored for any operation. In 2025, another org soon followed up with several mechs, albeit not of the same caliber of the Beast of War. Variants of Mechs (smallest) Badger > Walker > Sentinel > Titan > Dreadnaught (largest) Badger Class (Average height; 9 - 15ft) Badger class mechs are the smallest and fastest of the Mecha family. They are generally used for lesser operations like stealth or minor security measures. Due to their limitation of height, their arsenal usually quite small-- only operating with one or two weapons. This line of mechs can be operated by an AI or a pilot. Walker Class (Average height; 18 - 27ft) Walker class mechs are the next in line when it comes to mechs, and by far the most produced in the world. This line of mechs is generally the go to for armored combat, as they are easy to make and generally the right size for any job. Usually, they have one or two weapons-- but they can be seen using roughly three. These mechs can additionally be operated by an AI or a pilot. Notable walker mechs are; * HADES/Wisemen Walker Mechs (Sinful Return Arc) Sentinel Class (Average height; 38 - 62ft) Sentinel class mechs are the dead center of the family, generally quite massive and are armored up for intense operations. Due to their arsenal and way of operating, this can only be man operated as the learning progress for an AI would take too long to adjust. These mechs generally have three or four weapons. These mechs focus on combat operations rather than defensive missions, seeing they are quite a large target. Notable sentinel mechs are; * HADES' Eight Ball Titan Class (Average height; 76 - 95ft) Titan class mechs are as the name suggests, they are titanic in size and structure and can usually run over buildings if they wanted to. The complexity of these mechs requires specific training to operate and is mainly used for specialist roles in mission scenarios. As such, the arsenal of this class is vast-- usually five or seven weapons. Due to so the mech usually needs to be piloted by a operator and an A.I. Notable titan mechs are; * HADES' White Leviathan Dreadnaught Class (Average Height; 100ft+) Dreadnaught class mechs are the most dangerous and largest of the mech family tree, generally over eight stories high and extremely armored with a plethora of weapons in its arsenal. It is mandatory to have an AI assist the human pilot due to the complexity of the operation of such size. Even with their size they can move quite fast, using engines on their legs, back and arms to get to place to place. These mechs have eight or more weapons, each of which are extremely deadly and considered overkill. Notable dreadnaught mechs are; * Cerberus' Beast of War